


St. Luke's University, 1973

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A possibility of Delgado!Master and Missy appearing, but not sure now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: Meanwhile Twelve is incognito on St. Luke's, Three makes a (un)fortunate visit to the University.





	St. Luke's University, 1973

**Author's Note:**

> For now it's just an idea and unconnected scenes, so, it can be some days before I add a new chapter.

The Doctor sat in one of the last available chairs in the auditorium, squeezing himself to try to make space for Nardole. 

'Pretty busy. Lots of people interested on this conference, eh Doctor?' Nardole asked, but The Doctor wasn't listening to him (the usual, Nardole would think). The Doctor's attention was focused on a couple of figures sit in the first row- a tall man, dressed on a velvet jacket accompanied by a small blonde young girl on a stylish stripped dress.

How he could forget he already had attented to this conference?


End file.
